In the known couplings of this type, sealing of the fluid line is provided, within the coupling, by two ring seals secured in grooves of the male fitting, to each side of said radial opening.
At the time of coupling the male fitting penetrates into the bore. But the seals, in order to fulfill their function, necessarily have outside diameters greater than that of the bore and consequently there is a severe risk of the seals tearing as they enter the bore. It has been generally attempted to limit this risk by providing a chamfer at the start of the bore and very carefully inserting the male fitting coaxially with the bore.
Nevertheless, the conditions in which such couplings are made do not always allow these precautions to be observed, especially where hydraulic couplings for submarine installations are concerned.
The present invention is directed to eliminating such risk of seal damage.